


Colourful Kisses

by Bokurootrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, One Shot, Smut, haha no regrets, i might write more but idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokurootrash/pseuds/Bokurootrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall plays a more colorful version of Twister with a female friend. Things quickly escalate.<br/>-<br/>....<br/>“Okay fine, you win!”<br/>“Then what do I get as my winning price?” She asked, eyes sparkling with mischief as she bit her lower lip again. Niall tried to swallow but his throat was surprisingly dry.<br/>“I don’t know, what do you want?”<br/>“Hmm…” she started, shifting her body under him and pulling her legs up so her knees rested on his hips. Niall looked back over his shoulder quickly just to affirm with his eyes what his body was telling him. “I don’t know. What do you have to offer?” she murmured, hands travelling up from where they’d been resting on her stomach till they were over her head. Fine, Niall thought to himself. Two can play this game.<br/>“Oh I have a couple of assets I can put to use.” He said, voice low and ready to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Who is this Natalie character you might ask? Well she's an OFC I have for another fic I have with Niall called Luck of The Irish. I just got inspired one day and wrote this and used Natalie as my female character. 
> 
> You can read Luck of The Irish if you want, [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764003/chapters/1430672). It also has good Niall smut, you dirty little shit. And also bromancing between the guys and a more detailed story all together.
> 
> You can read this completely seperate from that story of course, but I suggest you read that one first, then this one will be even more cute. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

“So this is your idea of a date?” Niall spoke as Natalie laid out a Twister mat on the floor. “We’re gonna play Twister? Really babe, we can do something else, whatever you want.”  
“What? Are you afraid you’ll lose?” Natalie smirked as she fastened the last corner with a heavy stool.  
“No, I just don’t like this game!” Niall laughed and flashed back to a childhood memory of him twisting his arm so it jumped out of its joint. He couldn’t play guitar for two months without a searing pain in his shoulder.  
“Oh come on,” she exclaimed and went up to him “it’ll be fun, I promise.” She teased, dragging her fingers over his chest. Niall swallowed and looked from Natalie to the Twister sheet. _Oh what the hell._  
“Fine.” He sighed and Nat jumped in excitement. “But why did you want me to wear shitty clothes?” He asked and looked down on his white washed-out t-shirt that had seen too much and the ruined gray joggers from back when he and his dad had painted the house. He also looked at Nat who was wearing a gray tank top and black saggy trousers with a bunch of holes in it.  
“Because,” she said, running off to a closet at the end of the art studio they were at. “We’re playing messy Twister!” she giggled and pulled out four buckets of colouring.  
“What?” Niall asked confused as he read the labels on the cans. Red, blue, green, and yellow; the same colours as the game.  
“Messy Twister, haven’t you heard of it?” She grinned, opening one of the lids and a bright green colour swirled in the bucket.  
“No, but I can guess what it’s about.” He laughed and bent down to open another can. Nat pulled her hair into a bun.  
“You see, this is fun! We can be creative and still have a date!” She smiled, and took the bucket of green and poured a circle in the middle of all the green spots. “Well go on, help me.” She said and skipped off again, this time getting a twister board and her phone which was plugged into a portable speaker. Niall started pouring reds and yellow on the matt as he watched her set the stuff up.  
“How are we gonna spin the thingy, we’re only two.” He finishing pour blue paint onto the now vividly coloured matt.  
“I bought an electronic one. This one spins every 5 seconds or so, and speaks the colour and limb, it's pretty smart!” She grinned and pressed the ON button on the device that looked like a usual Twister spinner but it was a bit thicker and had a speaker in one of the sides.  
“Okey, get set!” She laughed and started playing music on her phone. “Player 1, left foot, green.” Spoke the Spinner and Nat stepped into the colour and giggled as the cold paint tickled her feet.  
“We’re actually doing this? In here?” He laughed and looked around the art studio. There were already lots of faded colour stains on the wooden floor, but the cans they had poured colour from were marked acrylic paint, so it would be easy to wash off. Hopefully.  
“Yes! Isn’t it fun to do something out of the ordinary? I mean, dinner is so boring!” She winked and looked at the machine.  
“Player 2, right hand, yellow.” The Spinner continued with its metallic man voice.  
“Oh Christ.” Niall laughed and bent down on the yellow spot, watching as the paint coated his fingers.

And so they went on, bending and breaking over each other, not containing the laughter for a second. Soon they were both covered in paint and their clothes were stained in a rainbow of shades. Niall shamelessly tried to twist them together, and they landed in some pretty awkward poses, until they ended up in this one.  
Natalie had her hands placed on one yellow and one blue, her left leg between Niall’s legs, and right leg in a crouch under her back. It looked like she was trying to bend into a weird bridge, her chest pressed against Niall’s as he had crawled over her to reach a free green spot he could put his hand on. He was quite enjoying it actually, his left hand under her back, legs on each side of the mat, and right hand next to her face.  
“You’re so gonna fall.” He grinned down at her, his face hovering over her.  
“Not if you fall first.” She grinned before biting her lip slightly. Niall had seen that look before; the anticipation-lip-bite. He swallowed hard and felt it took forever for the Spinner to talk.  
“Player 2, left hand, yellow.”  
“Fuck.” Niall grinned and looked at the only yellow spot left up in the corner which he could reach. That meant he would have to spread out like a star over the matt, right hand in the right corner, and his legs already spread. Nat laughed as Niall reached for the spot and almost fell as she was getting tired of standing like this.  
“Almost got it.” He laughed, and his palm hit the yellow paint. “Aha! I told you I-“ was all he managed to say before his hand slipped on the acrylic paint and he lost his balance, dropping down on Natalie’s bent body. Nat would have cursed in pain as her right wrist bent, but instead laughed as they both crashed into the mat, sending paint flying in every direction.  
“Ow.” Niall chuckled, and Nat looked up at him; he had green paint in dots on his face and a red line over his forehead.  
“You lose, I win!” She laughed in victory, but couldn’t help being a bit distracted by how good his bodyweight felt on her. He'd gotten up so he was resting on his hands over her, but his lower torso and legs lay against her body, sticky with paint.  
“You hit the ground first; doesn’t that count as you losing?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his crouch press against her centre. Even through several layers of baggy clothes he still felt her like a wave of heat washing over him. He swallowed hard to try and control the knotting building in his stomach.  
He looked down on her, seeing blue stripes in her hair and yellow spots all over her face. Somehow the artificial colouring made her look even more alive and beautiful.  
“No it doesn’t! You lost your grip, and if you hadn’t been all over me you would have fallen. You lose.” She giggled, her tongue darting out between her lips unconsciously. Niall looked at them glistening in the light and felt his tongue moist his own.  
“Okay fine, you win!”  
“Then what do I get as my winning price?” She asked, eyes sparkling with mischief as she bit her lower lip again. Niall tried to swallow but his throat was surprisingly dry.  
“I don’t know, what do you want?”  
“Hmm…” she started, shifting her body under him and pulling her legs up so her knees rested on his hips. Niall looked back over his shoulder quickly just to affirm with his eyes what his body was telling him. “I don’t know. What do you have to offer?” she murmured, hands travelling up from where they’d been resting on her stomach till they were over her head. Fine, Niall thought to himself. Two can play this game.  
“Oh I have a couple of assets I can put to use.” He said, voice low and ready to play along.

There was a moment between them where they both just looked at each other, eyes searching for an answer to who would act first. If anyone had been watching them, it would have looked like something pulled out of a romantic movie as they both threw themselves at each other at the same time, lips clashing violently. Nat put her hands on his face, completely forgetting they were the colours of the rainbow and painted his Irish blushed cheeks with blues and yellows. Niall was too busy curling his fingers at the back of her head to notice, as he put his weight on his knees instead of his elbows and slipped a suddenly strong arm around her waist. He smoothly picking them up from the matt and sat down so she landed in his lap. Nat let out a small puff in surprise, and the sound made Niall burst out a quick laugh.  
“I’m sorry, is this amusing to you?” She rambled, hands moving to his hair and neck.  
“Sorry, no, it was the sound you made just now. It was cute.” He managed to stutter out between their lips.  
“What?” She laughed in response, leaning away from his mouth.  
“You made like a puff sound. You sounded like a Pokémon or something.” Nat looked at him for a while to see if he was being serious, and when his blue eyes gave nothing away she started laughing as well.  
“Don’t laugh at me while we’re snogging, it putts me off.” He snorted with a smile on his face.  
“Sorry, I just imagined me as a Pokémon. It was quite cute.”  
“Told you.” He grinned and put his lips to hers again. Natalie’s heart fluttered as she felt Niall’s tongue brush her bottom lip. What guy in the world could compare you to a Pokémon and still be hot? That has to be some sort of skill.

Nialls hands left her hair and moved to her hips and gave them a quick squeeze before his fingers found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As soon as the top was discarded, she put her hands on his chest, flexing her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.  
“Off.” She demanded, and Niall leaned away as he pulled off the abstract canvas that once had been a t-shirt. Natalie loved his body and hungrily she pushed her own against him so she could feel his natural heat against her skin. Niall was always warm, he was a like a walking heater and she loved it. He was slender and tall, but every muscle in his torso was slightly defined against his light Irish skin tone, and with tiny freckles and birthmarks all over him, it was like a map telling her where her mouth should be.

But even though she wanted to suck down on ever piece of him she couldn’t pull herself away from his lips and his tongue. Every time she tried to pull away he dragged her back in.  
Likewise, Niall was captivated by the body sitting in his lap. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so they shimmied over her torso never resting to long in one place; dipping in at the waist, out on the hips, bending over her breast. His hands traced the simple black bra she wore and found the claps on her back. Nat sighed has her breast fell free and tossed it away, grinning down at the blonde who’s eyes had drifted.  
Niall felt his skin burn as her hard nipples scraped his chest, and slowly he lowered them down on the coloured mat again. Natalie hissed as the cold paint coloured her back and arched up against him to get away from it. Niall couldn’t hold back a low purr as he felt her back arch under him, so he took a break from her lips to look down the tunnel between their torsos, admiring her body and how it looked pressed into his.  
“Like what you see?” She murmured, hands still around his neck.  
“Mhm.” He murmured in returned and dipped down to her neck, sucking the skin that wasn’t acrylic.

Niall kissed, nipped, and sucked his way around her neck, over her collarbone and down to her chest where he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Nat sighed as he covered her, tongue dancing just like it had with her lips. His hands traveled down her body to her trousers, fingers tracing the skin along the clothing line. He left her breast so he could with both his hands pull off the baggy pants. Nat raised her hips to help and soon she was lying in paint on a Twister mat in only her knickers. Niall looked down and soaked up the sight of her. “You look amazing in paint.” He growled and leaned over her again, his stomach tight in knots of anticipation.

Natalie wanted to answer with a blush or a thank you, but as he leaned down over her, she felt his hard-on push against her center and she rocked against it automatically, losing her train of thought. Niall made a whimpering sound between their lips and they both remembered he was still wearing sweats. Nat took a good hard grip on his shoulders and flipped them around so she was on top. She tugged at his sweats and soon they were off and the only thing holding him back was a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers. She bit her lip and sat down on his lap, rocking her hips with his, watching how his face pulled together in frustration.  
“You don’t look to bad yourself.” She purred, watching a smirk spread over his face. She didn’t sit long though as Niall dragged her down against him, catching a handful of her hair in his hand, pushing their lips together. Her nails scrapped his chest as his hands traveled down her torso, thumbs hooking on her knickers and dragged them down her thighs. Nat smiled into the kiss before getting up slightly so she could pull them off.  
“I’ve never worn so many colours and still worn so little.” She laughed and kissed his neck.  
“Well, it’s your colour.” He stuttered as her lips sucked at the spot where his neck met his jaw. Nat’s hand found the hem of his boxers and clawing the sensitive skin below his abdomen. She could feel his muscles flex and twitch under her fingertips as her nails drew patterns along his slim snail trail. She got out of his neck and pulled his boxers off, and his erection stood against his stomach. Niall sighed as the cool air in the room brushed over his tender skin, and to make it worse, Nat leaned in and blew on it causing a chill to run up his back.  
“I would shake up you up a bit, but I’m afraid I’m a bit coloured.”  
“That’s alright, you don’t have to,-“ he started, lying with every word.  
“But,” she cut in as she ran her tongue over her lips. She didn’t finish the sentence, but she bent over his shaft and that was all the words he needed.  
“Holy shit.” Niall moaned as her mouth covered him.  
She let her head bob over him, feeling his fingers claw slightly at her scalp as his breath started to quicken. The pure sound of him moaning because of her was enough to make her ache; it was like music in her ears. She followed with only taking his head in her mouth, slipping her tongue between his slit, causing the blonds body to twitch as curses roll over his lips. When he started softly pushing her against his cock she took it as a queue and she slipped up his body and kissed him, his fingers still in her hair.  
“Do you want me to-?” He spoke; not finishing the sentence since his breathe still came in short heaves as the ghost of her lips on his member still gave him chills. God he wanted her to suck him dry but he thought they’d save that for another occasion.  
“No I’m fine, but you’re gonna have to work for it.” She replied with a smile on her lips. She would never tell him that sucking him off had gotten her wet enough to take him. Niall grinned and kissed her back, leaning up to a sitting position. Nat sat down on his thighs, his member against her stomach. Niall felt how wet she was against his skin and everything in his body started throbbing.

“Do you have a condom?” She asked, and Niall’s pulse almost shot out of body.  
“No, I thought you’d have one.” A silence fell between them as they looked at each other, one of them fighting back an almost painful expression. Two guesses to who.  
“I’m just fucking with you, I have one.” Nat grinned and leaned over to her pants and found the tiny package.  
“You fucking prick.” Niall laughed.  
“Did you panic?” She giggled as she ripped it open with her teeth.  
“Yeah, to be honest I actually did. You cannot look like this and kiss me like that and not expect me to be horny as fuck.”  
“You're sweet.” Nat giggled and gave him a deep kiss before carefully putting the condom on, trying not to colour it; she did not want acrylic paint up her privates. Niall held as still as he could as she fiddled with it, but it was hard not to thrust into her hand. Finally she looked up and put her hands around his neck, pulling the hair in the back of his neck. Niall had his hands on her hips and his abs spent to hold their weight. He nodded slightly, leaning into her lips and her breath washed over his face. Nat rose slightly and sank down on him slowly till their hips met. She let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and Niall’s lips found hers hungrily. She wanted to pull him closer, but he was already as close as he could come but she stilled clawed at him.  
“You okay?” He asked, lips parted between hers.  
“Mhm.” She sighed, and started moving. Niall made purr noises like a satisfied cat as they kissed and she moved, and she soon fell into comfortable rhythm. Niall wished he could push up to meet her hips, but they sat in a way that made it hard for him to actually lift his hips at all.  
“Nat,”  
“Yeah,”  
“We’re having sex on a twister mat.” He grinned into their kiss. “In an art studio. Covered in paint.” He finished, still having trouble grasping what he was saying. Nat was humming a quite laugh into their embrace.  
“I know, we’re so wild.” She murmured, biting his lip playfully.  
As much as Nat enjoyed kissing, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her lips on his for longer than a second. Random moans interrupted, and gulps of air forced their way down her throat. She felt her thighs starting to ache slightly, and every thrust made it harder to contain a constant speed. Niall seemed to notice that she was tiring, and put both arms around her waist.  
“Hold still.” He breathed, and Nat stopped with him in her. Niall was shaking from the tension building inside him, but he managed to lay back a bit, flip them sideways, and them down on her back as he hovered over her.  
 _Missionary oh good_ , Nat thought to herself as she felt her thighs relax. It was her favourite position because it was intimate and direct and there was so much skin touching. She saw sweat shine on his face and the front of his hair was starting to limp in front of his eyes. He leaned in and flicked his nose carefully over hers as he positioned his elbows on either side of her head.  
“You’re amazing, do you know that?” He murmured, brushing his lips over her cheeks and jawline as he spoke. Natalie smiled lightly at him and clamped her walls around him to watch his eyes cross in surprise and pleasure.  
“You bring it out in me.” She whispered in his ear and a quick chuckle was heard before he started moving. His chest brushed against her nipples as he kissed her slowly and passionately, taking both her hands in his and twinning them tightly together over her head. Sometimes Natalie thought that intertwining her fingers tightly with Niall's was the best part of their relationship because it’s the only time she feels that he was really hers.

After a few long and deep thrusts, which Natalie returned with rocks of her hips, Niall let go of her hands and placed them on either side of her face for more support as he started going faster into her. Natalie felt her stomach tighten and everything was stars as she clawed between his shoulder blades. Holding her knees up against his waist was too tiring, so her thighs fell apart, unintentionally opening her more to him. She heard a suffocated moan from the blond and managed to open her eyes again. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed them. Nat had been choking moans and whimpers since they started, but hearing Niall growl or moan was still the most erotic thing she heard and it tipped her even closer to the edge.  
She looked up at him and saw Niall’s jaw hanging slack, his mouth half open as he started panting quietly, his face was twisted in bliss and concentration. He was holding back she realized, he wanted her to come first. Always such a gentleman.

“You look incredible.” She whispered, the words leaving her mouth before she even registered thinking them. But he really did look great. His skin was multi-coloured now and his sweat made the neon colours sparkle. She barely saw any blue in his eyes as he looked at her, his pupils black with need. His lips were dark pink, slick with spit and he had a slight pout from all the kissing. His muscles flexed and strained around her as he kept his pace, but she saw his arms start to shake lightly.  
At her compliment, something in Niall’s eyes flickered, she didn’t know what, but there was like a spark lit in the back of his head and she could see it in the darkness of his dilated eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sigh came instead as he really did shake now from holding back and working hard. She pulled him down to her, giving him a sloppy kiss. This forced him to go down on his elbows instead of his hands, and it slowed him down. She could feel his whole weight on her now as his chest brushed against hers, stomachs sticking together with paint and sweat. She was so close now, the stars took up her entire vision, and everything was heat and electricity.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He stuttered into her mouth as he tried to kiss her and still push constantly, one of his fingers circling her clit.  
“Not if you kill me first.” She spoke before her words trailed into a scream as the burning became overwhelming and shook her against him. Niall looked so relieved that she finally came and he let his forehead drop down on hers as he came as well, moaning like there was no tomorrow.  
After thrusting slow some final times shaking out every piece of desire in him and her, Niall pulled out but didn’t move an inch away from her. They lay in complete silence just catching their breaths the first minute or so before any of them said anything.

“Wow.” Niall whispered, forehead still resting on hers. The word blew a wind over her face causing chills to travel down her neck and limbs. She’d been so hot for Niall in the beginning that she hadn’t even noticed that the room was actually very cold. Natalie nodded carefully and kissed his tired lips, if barely pressing them at all can be defined as a kiss. Niall pressed back before powdering her face, where there was no paint, with feather kisses. She smiled lightly and ran her fingers through his hair thoughtfully. It was sticky with sweat but she didn’t care.  
“How do you keep doing that?” He murmured into her ear and took one of her hands into his, twinning their fingers hard again. Well, as hard as exhausted muscles could.  
“Doing what?” She asked, moving her hand from his hair down his arms, blending colours.  
“Overwhelming me.” He said, sounding almost ashamed as he hid his face in her neck. There was a long silence again before Niall noticed her throat muscles flex as she swallowed.  
“I could ask you the same.” She finally answered, voice merely a whisper. He got up and looked at her. Her eyes were intensely green now because of a thin layer of liquid that had coated her retina. Her eyes begged him not to comment on her fragile state, and he didn’t, just gave her a real kiss, a slow and deep one that set another fire in Natalie's chest, and she knew it wasn't the type of heat from earlier. She sighed happily into it and trailed her fingers down his spine and over his ribs.

“So,” he started, shifting up on his hands. “Should we get dressed and go back to mine? I’m hungry.” Natalie laughed and responded with pushing him off her so he landed on the cold wooden floor beside her.  
“Yeah, sure. Watcha want? Not Nandos please, we’ve had it all week.” Niall looked lightly shocked as he took of the condom. He absolutely hated it, the worst part of wearing a condom is taking it off because it’s full of cum and sweat and other bodily fluids and it’s just gross. He just really didn’t like it even though he’d just a crazy good sex in the same mixture of fluids. It was one of those things he couldn’t explain logically, and now it was even worse because he’d waited so long because they’d snuggled and it’d gone slightly cold and was just not good at all.  
“But, Nandos is always relevant Natalie.” Niall said as he got up and threw the condom in a bin by the closet where Nat had gotten the colours. He shivered like he’d just touched ice as he picked his boxers up on the way back and put them on. Natalie had to bite back a mean comment and a giggle because he was like that every time, he just couldn’t deal with it and it was beyond adorable.  
“How ‘bout I make us something? You know, I can actually cook if you’d let me once in a while.” She suggested as she slipped on her pants and bra. Niall pouted a little at not getting his bloody Nando’s chicken before he scooped up his joggers and put a quick kiss on her nose.  
“Alright.”  
Natalie smiled, and as she put on her trousers she saw Niall’s expensive and once white Calvin Klein boxers already stained beyond repair with different colours.  
“I’ll buy you new once.” Niall put his shirt on and it also got a new burst of life.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He murmured, putting his hands on my hips.  
“But, I would like to be pale again at some point.” He continued, his lips brushing over hers.  
“Yeah, me too.” Natalie replied, playing with the hem of his t-shirt with a smile on her face.  
“So how about a shower before dinner?” He suggested with a smirk on his lips before biting her bottom lip carefully and kissing it. Natalie smiled and kissed back.  
“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know everyone loves to read the gay 1D, but I like to think that Niall can also be written as a heterosexual lover and absolute sweetheart.  
> No regrets about this, just colorful sex.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or comments if you read and liked it, it means a lot!


End file.
